Not Just A Normal Day
by starfireAlchemist
Summary: It was just a normal day for Jaden until he gets an Email on his PDA from an unknown sender who asks Jaden to meet him or her some were on the island alone will he go read and find out please R


Summary: It was just a nomarl day for Jaden until he gets an e mail on his PDA from an unknown sender who asks Jaden to meet him some were on the island will he go read and find out.

Note: I don't own Yu Gi Oh GX or any of it's charactars. Please R&R THANK YOU

Rated M: male on male sex, and other things so if you no like no read THANK YOU

Pairing: Jaden & OC

Not Just a Nomal Day

It was just a normal school day at duel Academy for Jaden Yuki until he got a weird E-mail on his PDA.

_Dear Jaden,_

_Please meet me at the Abandoned Dorm tonight at midnight and come alone _

_From: An old freind _

"I wonder who sent it to me" said Jaden to himself "I gess I'll go and find out o and better not tell the guys they might think it's a trap or something". Then he walked to his next class and just sat down next to Syrus and started to doze off like always. After all Jaden's classes were done it was 4:00 so he and his freinds went to the slifer red dorm and dueled for awhile. Then like normal they went to eat at about 6:30 "man I'm starved" Jaden said as he, Hasselbury, Syrus, and chazz entered the slifer lunch room or in this case dinning room. "Be quiet slacker" yelled Chazz. After dinner (it is now 9:00) like normal everyone went to there rooms. Then at 11:45 Jaden got out of bed tring not to wake Hasselbury or Syrus. Jaden then got dressed in his normal red jacket, put his shoes on and left walking into the forest to the Abandoned Dorm to meet the unknown person who sent him the Email.

At the Abandoned Dorm

When Jaden got to the dorm he was standing in front of it wondering outloud to himself "I wonder were he or she wants to meet". Then there is a russel in the trees and when Jaden turns he comes face to face with Zane Truesdale dressed in his normal black closes. "O hay Zane what are you doing here"? " I'm here to see you I sent you that E mail earlier" said Zane "You sent it but why didn't you just come and see me at my dorm"? "Because if I did someone might see me do this" and he pushed Jaden up against a tree and pushed his lips to Jaden's and when he opened his mouth in surprise Zane dove his tougne into Jaden mouth. Then after recovering from the shock Jaden began to kiss Zane back and after kissing for awhile they pulled apart for some much needed air. "That was shocking Zane" said Jaden "yeah well I wanted to do that sence I met you last year but I was scared you would feel the some way about me as I do about you" "Zane I have had a crush on you sence the I tried out for the Academy when I saw you watch the duels" "So what do we do now Zane?" "I don't now what do you want to do?" "Me I want you in more ways then one" "You mean?" " Yes" said Jaden "I want you to fuck my brains out" "well I think I can do that so were do you want to go?" "Well we can't go to my room I have two room mates and you don't have a room in the school anymore so how about here in the Abandoned Dorm" "Okey if you want to" "I want to"

Sex Scene

First Zane grabbed Jaden's hand and lead him into the dorm then to one of the old bedrooms and took the sheets the were covering the bed from dust off and throw them on the floor then Zane slid Jaden's slifer jacket off his shoulders on ton the floor and started to attack his neck leaveing love bites up and down his neck then Jaden took off Zane's leather jacket along with his shirt and let them fall to the floor. Next Zane pushed Jaden on the bed and took both of there pants and boxers off and then got on top of him and put three of his fingers in Jaden's mouth and let him suck on them for a few minites. Then pulled them out and looked into Jaden's eyes for any sign of doult and all he found was love and lust. So Zane put one finger into Jaden virgin entrance and Jaden bit his lip in pain and Zane looked at him with concern and Jaden said don't worry keep going so Zane put a second finger into him and sisvered them and Jaden started to moan in plensure and then Zane put a third finger in and when he thought Jaden was strecked out enough he pulled his finger out and Jaden moan at the loss of contact but then Zane started to enter Jaden with his erection slowly so he didn't hurt him and when he was fully inside of Jaden he waited for him to ajust to the new feeling. So when Jaden panted out Zane move please Zane pulled back out to were he was almost completey out and thrusted in slowly again and again. Then he started topick up speed and when he was nearing his end Zane grabbed Jaden weeping cock and pump it in time with his thrusts and Jaden was screaming Zane's name over and over and with one last thrust Jaden let his seed spill all over Zane's hand and Jaden's stumick and Zane let his spill deep inside of Jaden. Then Zane rolled over so he didn't smush his new lover and he pulled Jaden close to him and kissed he like never before and when they pulled apart Zane said I love you and Jaden said the same thing and they fell asleep in each others arms not worried about what will happen when all there friends find out or if the world finds out all they care about right now is there love for each other.

Hope you enjoy and I now I am not a good speller but I hope you like any way and please R&R THANK YOU


End file.
